wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Conclave:Tipedo
The Tipedo is a bladed staff weapon dealing mostly damage, making it useful against Infested. This weapon can be sold for . It is also a for Lesion. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *High damage – effective against Infested, Flesh and Cloned Flesh enemies. *Tied with the Prisma Obex and Nami Skyla Prime for the highest base attack speed multiplier of all melee weapons. *Good critical chance, good for a -based build. **Can attain a critical chance of more than 100% via , allowing for orange criticals. *Has a polarity slot. *Stance has polarity, matches stance. *Good status chance. *Good base damage Disadvantages *Low and damage – less effective against Shields and Armor. Notes *The MK1-Bo and MK1-Kunai cannot be used to craft the Tipedo. Tips *Its generous status chance makes it useful for slowing down enemies with . *When equipped with , this weapon becomes a perfect anti-Infested melee weapon. Its high damage, and its tendency to cause status and staggering is highly effective. Additionally, several combinations of Clashing Forest are especially useful against crowds. Trivia *The Tipedo is the first Staff-type weapon to deal as its primary damage type instead of . *This is the second weapon that requires two different pre-made weapons in order to craft, the first being the Redeemer. *The weapon's design is based on the Monk's Spade, which was used by traveling Buddhist Monks as a defensive weapon as well as a tool to give proper burial to people who died on the roads during their journeys and denied their last rites by their untimely demise. **Contrary to the real world model, the Tenno version does not feature an inverted crescent-shaped blade at the opposite end, which was used to catch ambushers' swords, giving it its secondary name "Crescent Moon Spade". The Tipedo does feature a slotted double crescent blade instead which appears to serve a similar purpose. *The Tipedo appears to be used much like a Glaive (not to be confused with the in-game weapon of the same name), though with the distinction that Glaives are historically single-edged pole weapons while the Tipedo is double-edged due to the overall design being based on the Monk's Spade. * The Tipedo was first shown in a concept along with other polearms during Devstream 15. Bugs *Although the Foundry will claim that you can craft the weapon if you have a Bo Prime in your inventory, this is most likely a UI bug as it won't allow you to consume the Bo Prime to build the weapon. Media File:Tipedo.jpg tipedo1.png|Ad for the Tipedo in the market TipedoCodex.png|Tipedo in the Codex. Warframe TIPEDO Spade Staff First Look & Modding Concepts Tenno Reinforcements Tipedo 15.9 - Mogamu Tenno Reinforcements - Tipedo Warframe Tipedo, The Bathhouse Nympho thequickdraw A look at Warframe Tipedo Warframe Tipedo Update 15.9 Lets Max (Warframe) E20 - Tipedo Patch History *'Conclave' **Tipedo now available in Conclave. *Fixed the Tipedo not having Tenno script on it as intended. *Introduced }} See also *Bo, the prerequisite to the Tipedo. *Kunai, the prerequisite to the Tipedo. *Amphis, the Grineer electric staff. *Lesion, the Infested version. fr:Tipedo